Allen's Best Friend and Sister
by LunarRazorblade20
Summary: What if Allen was found as a newborn baby by someone who was also abandoned is only a five-years-old girl, but decided to raise him as her little brother. She named him Red, before Mana named him Allen. She protected him before she was taken away by the Black Order, because her blood is Innocence itself and very powerful. This is also on . I DO NOT OWN D. Gray Man.
1. Found

Eliza P.O.V.

I don't understand why momma and pappa didn't want me for, but they just looked at me and decided to throw me out even if I was a five-year-old. Now I'm walking down the street trying to find a place to stay warm, I could go to the clinic or church for I know at least they accepted me. I decided to go inside the clinic from the back, when I heard crying by the trash cans and found a baby still wet from birth. I noticed it's a boy with a red arm and he was cold, so looked around and found an old blanket nearby. I took the blanket and wrapped it around the baby, and I decided not to go inside the clinic, but to nearby town to get him help.

"It's okay baby I'll be your big sister and protect no matter what," I told the baby while trying to keep him warm and started towards to the next town hoping they will accept me and my new adopted baby brother.

It was morning when I was half to the next town and I was getting tired and hungry, and I know that the baby is also hungry for he was crying a little bit too loud. I did nothing to stop his crying for I know his pain at the moment and tried to calm him down the best I can. Then all of sudden something came out the woods from my right it looked like a ugly balloon monster and is heading towards me. I started running with the baby in my arms to get away from it, but tripped and baby fell out arms and started to cry even more louder. I looked behind me and saw that it canons aimed at me, and my hand started hurting and I looked down and saw it bleeding. The balloon monster looked like it's about to shot and I raised my hand up to cover my so I wouldn't see anything.

'Please someone stop it before it kills me and my baby brother.' I thought and then all of a sudden my hand started glowing a light green and went towards the monster killing it in the process. 'What just happened and how is my hand glowing like that, but at least it saved me.'

I looked at my hand saw that the wound healed and hurried up to pick up the baby. I started running to the nearby town despite the baby's crying and when I saw the town I ran faster to get to the nearest clinic. I even decided not tell any about what just happen on the way there, I just hope they won't harm my baby brother in any way.

I went inside the clinic and went to the nurse or secretary and asked to see the doctor right away. The nurse or secretary gave me one look and went to the doctor's office, and when he came he told me to go to the room in the back and so I did. I walked in the back placed the baby on the table and made sure he was okay as well as figuring out a story to explain about the baby's red arm. Including thinking up name, which happens to be Red and promising myself that I would change it in the future. The doctor came and set up anything that I or the baby might need.

"So what seems to be the problems young miss?" The doctor asked looking at the state the girl was in. "But first I'll introduce myself, I'm Dr. Crane and what's your name and age?

"My name is Eliza Blake and I'm five-years-old." I said trying to sound like an adult but probably failed which I don't care. "And I'm here because my little brother Red and I are abandoned by parents after my father somehow burnt my newborn baby brother saying that we should never exist."

"I see, and I guess you had no choice but to name your little brother because of the abandonment," Dr. Crane said looking a little hateful about what the kids' parent did. "may I give a little check up on you little brother and may be get a hold of the orphanage if possible?"

I looked at him for a while before nodding him my consent, thanking myself for the half lie and half truth. I watched him looked at my brother's arm and seeing that he looked disgusted about how awful it looked. I even thought that he might not now believe my story about how my father was the one that give him that arm.

Doctor Crane's P.O.V.

When I first saw the little girl I didn't know what to do, for she look malnourished and a little bit dehydrated, but not only that it's how she was being protective of the baby in her arms. Which is worrying about what might have happened, and after sending her in the back room I told my nurse and secretary to let me know if anyone else enters the clinic. When I went to the back room I asked first what problems she might have and then told her who I was and asked her, her name and age. I was even surpized on how she tried to speak like she was older, and when told me about what her father said I just couldn't believe someone would do that to a newborn baby and young girl of five.

When looking over the baby's arm, I started to have some doubts about her story and figured it could be a half lie and half truth, for the baby's arm isn't burnt but deformed which happens a lot lately. So I decided to let it pass and put it in the file my file that the baby has a deformed arm without the noticing, and even got some gauze out and wrapped the baby's arm so that the girl would feel a little bit comfortable about my actions.

"Well despite the burnt arm, the baby is hungry so I'll tell my nurse and secretary to go get me some baby milk, and ask the head of the orphanage to come and get you two." I told the girl walking towards the door, but stopped before saying. "And please stay in here until I come back and show you how to fed him, alright?"

"Okay, I'll stay, and thank you for helping my baby brother." Eliza said looking at me with a little bit of distrust which broke my heart a little before I walked heading towards my nurse and secretary.

When I found her, I saw that she already was getting the baby's milk ready which is surprising for I didn't asked her to just yet. I coughed a little to let her know that I am behind, which made her jump a little and almost made me laugh at her.

"I was about to ask you to get some baby's milk ready, but since it's done now do you mind calling the orphanage about two new members will be joining them soon?" I asked her watching a look of surprise flash in her eyes. "And it also looks like the baby has a deformed arm and the girl lied about it to protect the baby from any harm, so don't be to surprise about the baby's arm."

She give me the baby bottle and said that she'll call the orphanage. I called out to her to tell that I want to speak to them first and not to tell them anything about the baby's arm that I would tell them. I even hope they won't say anything that the baby is a demon all because of his deformity. I walked back to the back room and saw that girl was holding the baby like a mother should, which also amazed me, because she's five and she acts like an adult.

'This girl will be very smart in the future and probably will help the baby no matter what.' I thought watching the girl putting the baby back onto the table before turning to me.

"Well here's the milk and the orphanage will be coming soon, and don't worry I talk to them and let them know that you and the baby are inseparable." I told insurably so she wouldn't be too scared. "And if you have any problems with them at all, like being abused by them in any way let me know no matter what threats they made to you, you got that."

"Yes, Dr. Crain and thank you again." She said with little more trust now which made me happy.

I could take them in myself, but I already have a family of my own except that my wife died leaving our children motherless. And even am having trouble taking care of my two children and I add two more how am I going to take care of them. It's best that they go to the orphanage and if they are treating badly and/or unfairly I'll take them in anyways even if it means remarrying to someone else.


	2. Orphanage

Nobody's P.O.V.

Carla Rose the head of the orphanage has been called by the doctor from the clinic five blocks away, for two children under the age of ten. Carla walked to the clinic and saw that the sign states that it's closed, but since she is called their she went inside and waited for the nurse and secretary to come for her. The nurse came in after Carla sat down on the chair nearby the door, and told her she would get the doctor and left her there temporarily. About a minute later the doctor came out and asked to follow him to his office. The doctor looks like his in his early to mid thirties, and from what she heard he has two small children that are motherless.

"I'm guessing your wondering why I took you to my office and not to the children, right?" Dr. Crain asked her while sitting down behind his desk.

"Yes, I am," Carla replied watching him and wondering what his answer is, "and where are the children that you called me for?"

"Well, before I tell you where the children are I need to warn you that one of them is a newborn baby that has a supposedly burnt left arm." He told her with a look of anger in his eyes. "How the arm became like that is that the childrens father did want them and when the boy born he burnt the boy's arm and now his arm looks red so please be careful with him."

"I see, so pretty much the father of the baby did that so people would think the boy is a demon." Carla said with the same anger in her eyes. "What about the other child, from what I was told it's a young girl of five, right?"

"That is correct, the girl is five and she is very protective of her little brother and she's also very smart," Dr. Crain said smiling, "for she tries hard to act like an adult."

"That's impressing for a girl her age." She said looking thoughtful. "Alright I'll see what I can do to keep those two together."

"Okay, then follow me and I'll introduce you to them."

Carla got up and followed the doctor to where the children are at. When they got to the room they were in he turned to her and singled to keep quiet, so that they won't wake the baby and the girl up.

Eliza's P.O.V.

After the doctor taught me how to feed the baby he left us alone so that we can get some rest. By time I woke up it was almost night time and if that me and the baby will be going to the orphanage together.

'I hope it's not going to be like one of those orphanages that abuses the children for no reason at all.' I thought looking at the baby. 'If it is I don't care what the doctor say's I'll leave this town and travel to wherever I want to go and protect my new baby brother.'

The door opened and the doctor and some woman came in. The doctor shut the door quietly and told me who the woman was and that she is going to take me and Red to the orphanage together. I got up and took the baby in my arms, but the lady insisted that she'll hold him. And some reason I don't trust her at all, which would probably mean that'll I have to leave the orphanage to protect both myself and the baby. She then took my hand and we said goodbye to the doctor.

On the way to the orphanage she told me the rules in the orphanage and those are:

1) NO RUNNING IN THE BUILDING

2) NO STAYING UP ALL NIGHT

3) NO ARGUING WITH ADULTS FOR ANY REASON

4) EVERY CHILD HAS CHORES THAT MUST BE DONE

5) AND NO BEING IN THE OPPOSITE GENDER'S ROOM (NO GIRLS IN THE BOYS ROOM, NO BOYS IN THE GIRLS ROOM)

I was a little be wary with rule number three, which had my red flag up for a bit. I decided to give the orphanage a try for one week and if there is something that I don't like about it. Then I'll leave with Red with me and travel to some place else even if it means traveling with a circus to find a permanent home for the both of us. I thought about what I was going to do to protect ourselves and thought of a way to hide somewhere in the room, but we might be found anyways. I probably allow whatever happens to me to protect my baby brother, Red.

While I was thinking we were at the front of the orphanage, which was huge looking compared to my height. Right before we walked in the Carla shoved the baby in my arms saying that I should hold him. I already hate her now, which is probably why I didn't trust her in the first place. She opened the door and pushed me inside, I stumbled a little but caught myself. She started pulling me into the dining room where suspect is where the other children are at. The dining room was huge, but she called it a cafeteria for us orphans.

"Children, we have two new members for this orphanage." She said with a sickly smile. "This is called Eliza Blake and the freak of the baby is her brother Red Blake, so give them a good welcome and you all have twenty minutes to finish eating your dinner and go to bed or punishment for all of you."

She then shoved me into the nearest seat, which made Red cry. "Shut the damn baby up, Blake." I hurried up started calming him down before she got too mad. She then left saying she'll be in her office to her employees, and I was sighed in relief after Red finally was quiet.

"Don't feel bad, she is like that everyone." A boy said to me by left side. "Why did she said that your baby brother is a freak for?"

"Because my father burnt his arm after he was burn, so now baby brother's arm looks red." I said showing him my little brother's arm hoping he won't start yelling 'freak' as well.

"Yeah, it does look red, but she has no right to call him a freak." The boy said with a smile on his face. "My name is Jeffrey Pines, and I'm eight-years-old."

"Thank you for not saying that my brother is a freak," I said smiling back at him showing him that I trust him, "You probably already heard my name, but I'm Eliza Blake, this is Red Blake, and that I'm five-years-old and his about two-days-old."

"Wow, your smart for a five-year-old." Jeffrey said. "And don't worry I won't call your brother a freak, but I must warn you though there are some orphans here that'll think that, so I'll try my best to protect you and the baby alright."

"Thank you, again." I told him again and thought about asking him that when I need to leave the orphanage if he wants to come with us to get away from the orphanage.

"Well it looks like we should start going to our rooms now, do you know where your room is?" He asked worried.

"No, Ms. Rose never told me where my room is yet." I replied to him starting to worry.

"That's okay, lets go to her office and tell her that you don't know where your room is."

Jeffrey got up from his seat from the table and took my hand, and started towards the direction where the head of the orphanage office is at. I don't know what to do if Red and I are going to be in separate rooms, and I don't trust being by myself in this building. When we got to the office Jeffrey knocked on the door and Ms. Rose answered.

"Who is it?" Ms. Rose asked.

"It's me Jeffrey Pines and Eliza Blake, we have a question for you." Jeffrey answered for me.

"Well what is it, I don't have all night for you two and baby." She snapped after opening the door to see what we wanted.

"I was wondering where my room is, and since Red is still a baby can he stay in my room until he gets older?" I asked quickly but with my adult tone.

"Tch, fine there's an empty room, which happens to be the attic, and you can have the freak in the room with until his five alright now leave." She said closing the door in our faces making Red whimper a little.

"Do you mind showing me the attic then?" I asked Jeffrey, who nodded and took my hand leading me upstairs to the attic.

Carla's P.O.V.

The only reason I took in those two brats is because they have innocence that the Millennium Earl is after and would pay me very well for it. The thing is I need to get the girls guard down to trick her into allowing the Earl have the innocence she accommodated to. I could just tell the Earl and he can come here and pretend to adopt those two and get the innocence, but I just have the feeling that the girl wouldn't believe him and take off somewhere.

'Ah, well I'll just wait and see what happens and see if I can get the girl's spirit down somehow.' I thought. 'And in a week or so I'll let the Earl know and he'll come and get those two off my hands.'


	3. Running Away

Eliza's P.O.V.

I was sitting in my room with Red in my arms, who was looking at me with his silver eyes. I wondering what I should do to protect him from certain people from this orphanage, so that they wouldn't harm him in any way. I even thought about asking Jeffrey if he could help me protect the baby, so that no would try to harm him. I looked out the window and saw that the sun is finally raising, and heard the other children going down to the cafeteria to get breakfast.

"Well, it looks like we need to make our appearance to everyone, little Red." I told the baby even though he didn't understand me.

I got up and walked towards the door and opened it, and I saw Jeffrey standing there with his hand in a fist like he is about to knock on the door. As I was walking out of my room or the attic to some people he stepped to the side to let me through.

"I take it that you didn't got much sleep then." Jeffrey said looking at my face.

"Yes, Red was crying almost every other hour, so I stayed up to keep him calm and as well as asleep." I said rubbing my left eye with my free arm.

"Ah, that's alright I'm sure you'll be okay, but we need to go to breakfast or we won't get any at all." He said grabbing my hand and headed down the stairs to the cafeteria.

When we got to the cafeteria, Jeffrey squeezed my hand as a reassurance and then opened the door. There were about thirty children all together, which makes me think how big this house is and figured out why I'm in the attic. The other children were too busy with their food or talking to their friend to even notice that they have two more kids in the building. We started towards the lunch lady who giving out food to the children, and when she saw us she smiled and handed us are plates.

"Wait, miss do you have any milk?" I asked quickly before she walked away.

"Yes, I do, why do you need it for?" She asked back.

"I have my baby brother to feed." I said back and she turned around and saw my little brother in my arms and went to the kitchens.

She came out a minute later and handed me a bottle of milk and smiled again and walked away. Then me and Jeffrey walked to a table that happens to be empty and sat down. I adjusted Red to where we both would be comfortable, and that way I could bottle feed him before I can eat my food. Then a group of kids came to the table that Jeffrey and I were sitting at and glared down at us like they were superior.

"Look what we got here, two and a half freaks sitting together at our table." Said a boy who might be the leader of that group. "I'll go ahead give two and baby a warning that this is our table and you three are to sit outside no matter what whether it is."

"How about you go and get yourself killed by climbing a tree, Richard." Jeffrey told the boy known as Richard.

"What did you say you little moron?" Richard asked threatenly.

"I believe, you were told to go away by killing yourself by climbing a tree, idiot." I repeated Richard.

"Ah, I see that you have a girlfriend Jeffrey," Richard said to Jeffrey while glaring at me, "and you wouldn't mind if I taught this little bitch a lesson, do you?"

"Actually, I do mind, and if you do anything to her or her baby brother I'll kill you myself." Jeffrey said by threatening Richard to stay away from me.

"Oh, I'll make both pay, so if I would be you I'll keep one eye open."

When they walked away, Jeffrey looked at me wondering why I just made an enemy of someone that could kill me easy. I just ignored that look and started eating after finishing feeding little Red. When I finished I took decided to take Red outside for a while so that he could get some fresh air and Jeffrey just followed me outside as well.

"You know you shouldn't have done that." Jeffrey said while sitting next to me underneath the tree avoiding the snow on the ground at the same time. "I could take care of myself."

"I know, but I just couldn't just sit there and watch him hit you for a stupid commit."

"I believe we should just leave this orphanage all together." Jeffrey said aloud enough for her to hear him. "I know you probably don't want to, but you might want to thank about Red's lifestyle."

"It's alright," I said putting my hand over his mouth, "I was going to ask you the same thing about leaving this orphanage, and go somewhere where we can be ourselves without being scolded."

After I said that Jeffrey looked at me and got up and took my hand. We went back inside the house and we went to Jeffrey's room first and he got out a suitcase and started to put some clothes and blankets in it. Then we went to mine and Red's room in the attic and looked around for a bit, and put his hand underneath the dresser and took out what looks like a book.

"What's that for?" I asked wondering what the book is for.

"It's my mother's diary," he answered, "she gave it to me before died on her death bed after telling me that she'll be with me even after death."

"So that's how you got in this orphanage?" I asked looking at him with a sad look.

"Yes, but inside the diary mom put my dad's heirloom necklace in it." He said putting the diary in the suitcase after showing the necklace that was his dad's around his neck. "Let's get going before someone tries to find us."

"Okay, lets go." I said opening the door and headed towards the staircase, but it was blocked by Richard.

"Well, look what I have here." Richard said stepping towards them. "Two and a half soon-to-be escapees, and what am I going to do to make sure they stay here."

"You could just move out of the way and we'll leave for good." Jeffrey said stepping in front of me. "And I promise you that you won't see us again, unless we get caught and been sent back here."

"And why would I do that for?" Richard said getting closer. "I enjoy beating you up and there is nobody else here that I could beat without getting caught."

He then lounged at Jeffrey and they started to struggle, and Richard lost his footing and fell down the stairs. Both me and Jeffrey were surprise, but then he got up and started to transform into something hideous. It was almost like the same thing as that machine type monster that I faced before I came to this town. But the difference is that it looks little bit more human, and Jeffrey turned towards and mouthed for to get into the corner and close my eyes. I did what I was told, but I didn't closed my eyes but instead watched Jeffrey take out his necklace and the necklace turned into what looks like a gun. Jeffrey shot at the machine monster, but it just dodged the bullets.

I looked around to see if there is anything that I could use to help Jeffrey, but then I remembered that when I came to this town and was attacked by something similar my blood destroyed it by making it explode. I looked around my surroundings to look for something that is sharp to cut my palm of my hand, and when I found something I hurried up and cut my palm, and I looked at the machine monster and put my hand up. It didn't work at first, so I decided to concentrate with my hand still up. I heard what sounds like a voice in the back of my mind telling me to say something like Innocence Activate out loud.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" I yelled loud enough for only Jeffrey and the machine monster to hear. Then all of the sudden my blood came out of my palm and went towards the monster making it explode when it hit. Jeffrey looked at me and rushed towards my side when I was about to collapse. He then put me on his back and held on to Red, and then ran down the staircase and out the door before darkness came to me.

When I woke up Jeffrey was holding Red bottle feeding him, and I looked around my surroundings and saw that we are in a tent. Jeffrey must have heard me for he went to my side after putting Red in a little handmade crib.

"Don't move the doctor here said that you exhausted yourself." He said pushing me back into the bed or whatever I am laying in when I was trying to get up. "Also I was wondering how you knew how to kill that mechanical monster?"

"I had to destroy one on my way to the town where we were, before I was sent to the orphanage." I said trying to explain the best as I could, for I was still too tired. "Where are we by the way?"

"Well that is interesting, and we are in a Circus." He said rubbing the back of his head. "And the reason why is because I was getting too tired especially carrying both you and the baby."

"Ah, that explains the tent," I said, "and sorry for making you carry us both."

"It's alright I lived." He said. "Go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up."

After that I feel asleep thinking about what we'll be doing while staying with the circus. Hopefully they won't be too cruel to Red all because of his arm.


	4. Becoming of an Exorcist

~Three Years Later~

Jeffrey's P.O.V.

I was watching Eliza playing with Red who is now three-years-old, and realized that I might have some feelings for Eliza, but she's eight and I'm now eleven. I decided to wait until we're older and now what to expect more. We will be going to the market for something to wrap Red's arm with and get some food for us and the rest of the people in the circus. The people in the circus practically raised us and didn't care what Red's arm looked like. The only one person who gives us hell is Cosmo who is jealous of how much attention we're getting.

I just hope that nothing would happen to her or Red, so I try to protect them from Cosmo's wrath. It is almost time to go to the market with the cook, who happens to be very grateful about us helping him. I saw Eliza picking Red up and started carrying him to me.

"It's time to go to the market." She said and turned to the direction where we are going to met with the cook to head off to market.

"Alright then lets go." I said trailing behind her to the back of the tent and saw the cook waiting with three baskets in his arms.

"We're here, Mr. Ross." Eliza said taking the basket with one hand and putting Red down on the ground taking his red hand to help hide from others.

Eliza's P.O.V.

We just entered the market and I went ahead going to a place to grab a scarf or a some sort or wrapping to wrap Red's arm. I looked around and and found some wrap that I could use and placed it in the basket. Then I went to find Jeffrey and Mr. Ross to let them know that I've found what I was looking for. Then all of the sudden I walked into a man in a black coat with golden trimmings.

"Sorry, sir." I said looking up at seeing that he had red hair and a half mask on his face.

"It's alright young miss, do mind telling me if this store sells alcohol?" The red haired man asked.

"No, I do not know for I am under age." I said with my eyebrow twitching.

"Ah, that's too bad." He said looking slightly disappointed. "Well, I guess I could just walk around town to find betrothal somewhere."

When he finally left the store I looked at Red, who was looking at the red head. Then he just looked at me questionably seeing if I can explain to him what the older man meant.

"You'll find out when your older, Red." I told him so that he wouldn't say anything about later, hopefully. 'I do hope you don't become like that either, for if you do I'll haunt that man done and beat the crap out of him.' I thought with some sort of a dark aura around me, and when I looked at Red I saw that he was trying get away from my anger right there, so pulled it back and brought him back to me saying sorry to him.

"Let's go find Jeffrey and Mr. Ross." I said starting walking towards that direction where the others are at.

When we started walking towards the others someone stopped right in front of us, and we tried to go around them but they stepped right in front of us again. Then the person started shifting and everyone around us screamed and ran off somewhere safe. Then the mechanical monster looked at me and Red and smiled a wicked grin.

"Innocence!" The monster screeched and lunged at us and I picked up Red and dodged the monster's attack and ran for cover as well as looking for something sharp.

We hid in a alley way, but somehow the monster saw us and started towards us, so I looked around and found a knife by the wall on the ground. I hurried up and grabbed it and cut my palm until it bleed, I then whispered 'innocence activate' which my blood came out and headed towards the monster. After the monster exploded the man before in the black coat with golden trimmings came up to me.

"Well, it looks like I've found a new exorcist that is very useful." The man said. "So you can either come with me willingly or come with me the hard way."

"I'm not coming with you without knowing who you are?" I said. "And not only that there is someone else that can do the same thing as I can not far away."

"My name is Cross Marian, and I am an exorcist that destroys that type of demon that you killed." Cross said to me. "And if there is another one I have to take both of you in."

"Okay, but may I please give Red custody to someone that I know that can watch over him." I said looking at the man in the eye. "Also when we go with you, please tell us everything that we need to know about those demons."

"Fine, with me little lady." Cross said smiling down at her.

"And don't call me little." I said with a tick mark.

"Of course little lady." He said laughing when he saw my glare.

Then we headed off to where Jeffrey and Mr. Ross is at, and I had to carry Red all the way as well. It's a good thing he's not too big or I would have a hard time carrying him. Luckily someone taught him how to walk when Jeffrey and I were doing our chores in the circus. When we finally reached our destination of where Jeffrey and Mr. Ross is at Jeffrey came running towards us looking dreadful.

"Eliza, Red thank god you two okay." Jeffrey said to her and Red. "We heard of the commotion about a monster attacking the town and some believe that there are still people in that part of town hiding somewhere."

"We were hiding, but the monster found us, so I had to destroy." I said. "Also Jeffrey we might have to leave with this man, for we both can destroy those monsters and he said he'll tell us everything about those demons."

"I see," Jeffrey said, "but what about Red?"

"We can't take him with us, for he doesn't know how to defend himself from those demons." I said trying not to tear up and hoping that one day Red would understand why we left him behind. "All I can think is that may be Mr. Ross can watch over him until someone who can raise him properly comes."

"I guess I should agree, for if we raise where we're going he might not be like a child while going up." Jeffrey said looking down at Red who was staring at them with tears about to come out. "It's okay, Red, we're not abandoning you, but we are going to make a promise with you by getting something for you, alright?"

"Okay." Red said with a small quiet voice and using his free hand to get rid of the tears coming down his face.

We went to a store nearby and asked for something that can connect with us and the store clerk showed us an amethyst that has a legend to it that it glows when close, and said that it happens to be true and showed us by pulling out two other amethyst which glowed when they gotten closer. When we gotten the price we knew we couldn't afford it, but Cross who is taking me and Jeffrey away decided to pay for it.

"I'm only doing this once for you kids, for we need to get going to the headquarters." Cross said giving the three amethyst that we wanted.

We hurried up and made them into necklaces and put one on, we then headed to where Mr. Ross is at to let him know what is going on. Once we found him we told him everything and he just smiled and told us good luck and that he'll keep an eye on Red until someone else can take care of him properly despite his deformed arm. We left afterwards saying goodbye to Red and hopefully we would see each other in the future.

~One week later~

Cross's P.O.V.

I can't believe I payed for something for those brats, and it better be worth it for I'll make one of them pay for it. Also I know all three of them has innocence, but I decided not to allow the youngest to come for he's too young for this war even though the innocence choose him.

'I guess I should watch over him as well in the future when I have the time and chance.' I thought watching the two older kids on either side of me like I have told them to do.

We are headed towards the Black Order which we'll be at in twenty to thirty minutes, and then I'll be free from the brats that are with me right now. I already made them pay for my liquor and room, as well as their room or rooms. How they got the money I don't want to know, for as long as they pay for the stuff I get or I want and need.

When we gotten to the Headquarters I took them to the hidden entrance to get in the building. We passed by a lot of finders when we were heading towards the supervisor's office, so that I could show him the new exorcist and that I could get rid of them. We just got to the office doors, when we heard a someone screaming to let them go I knew that someone was kidnapped because they didn't want to be separated from their family. I opened the and saw the bastard, Malcolm C. Lvellie (Leverrier), who insist that anyone who is an accommodator of innocence fights in the war no matter what. That is what worries me for these children and why I didn't take the other, for it would be to hard for a child that old to fight in this war.

"Kids, whatever you do don't make this man angry or allow him get to you in any way." I warned them and pointed out Lvellie to them through the crack of the door. They nodded their heads and I opened the door, which the bastard and the supervisor turned their heads to my and the kids direction. I pushed the children in front of me, and the bastard and supervisor looked at them with interest and then at me.

"They are accommodators, the girl has innocence in her blood strain and the boy apparently told me has innocence in his family's heirloom necklace." I explained to them and the supervisor looked interested in the girl wondering how her innocence can be in her blood strain. "And I witnessed the girl using her innocence to defeat a Level One and told me she defeated a Level Two after I explained to them all about this war."

"I see," Lvellie began looking at the children. "Lets take them to Hevlaska, see if one of them has the heart, and also what their synthesization is."

We then took them to Hevlaska and talked to the children telling them to not be afraid and won't last very long. As well as telling them that afterwards we'll take them around the Headquarters to get them acquaintance to the layout and then show them to their rooms.

"We're here." Lvellie said. "Hevlaska we have two more exorcists that needs to be checked out."

When Hevlaska came out she looked at the children like she's disappointed about something, and she looked at both of them again probably wondering which one to check up first. Then the boy stepped forward like he want's to go first to prove some point to the girl.

"I'll go first, and my name is Jeffrey Pines and the girl is Eliza Blake." He said given Hevlaska a big smile like he was comforting her and then showed her his innocence. "Also I'm supposedly equipment type if that helps any."

"Of course, thank you." She said taking the necklace that is Jeffrey's innocence. "78%, 83%, 91%... 91% is your synthesization."

She handed back the necklace to Jeffrey and he said thank you, and Eliza went up to her.

"Hello, I'm Eliza Blake and I'm supposedly parasitic type." The girl said and Hevlaska nodded and picked the girl up by her mid section.

"81%, 90%, 99%... 99% is your synthesization." Hevlaska said then put Eliza down gently. "You will have the most hardships in this life, by growing stronger, and then finding out your purpose for the life you're living right now."

"Hevlaska, what does that mean exactly?" Lvellie asked glancing at the girl with even more interest.

"It means that she'll figure out everything when she gets older and stronger." Hevlaska said then disappearing.

The supervisor and the bastard then took us back to the main floor and a scientist then took the kids to give them a tour around the building. While I have a little chat with the supervisor and Lvellie to see what they might be planning with those children, and hopefully nothing too inhuman.

**A/N: I might need some ideas on what to do for the next chapter and if you have an idea feel free and PM me or something. Or I go ahead and keep brainstorming ideas, and also let me know what you think of this story.**


	5. Meeting Lenalee Lee

~Two Years Later~

Eliza's P.O.V.

It's been two years since me and Jeffrey came to the order, and right now I'm ten-years-old and last year was when I went on my first mission. Everything went fine until the Akuma that I was fighting had some sort of oil burst that went into my eyes, which temporarily blinded me, but I still destroyed it. My eyes right now are kind of messed up, for not only that I have to wear glasses, but the reason why I wear glasses is because I see peoples souls may the be Akuma or human. The glasses were made by the science division, so that I wouldn't lock myself in my room too often. I ended up liking the fact that I can see people's souls now, for it came handy looking Akuma and as well as innocence which surprised me more. I didn't tell the science division or the supervisor about finding innocence like that, but I did told Jeffrey and he agreed that I shouldn't mention about seeing or finding innocence.

I usually wear my uniform all the time, for I mostly go mission-after-mission and don't get to freshen up very often. My uniform is skort with silver embroidered on the edges, the shirt is like a tank top but the sleeves hooked onto it, I also wear thigh black socks that is hooked up with a girdle belt, and knee high boots. Lucky for me that my skort isn't too short, for it just goes an inch above my finger tips. I normally would wear pants when I'm not going on any missions, or even shorts when it's hot as well as no missions.

The CROWS from central had dragged in a young girl probably around five or six of age, and she looked like she didn't want to leave home or someone. A couple of times I've tried to help her but Leverrier ordered his crows to bind me from moving and said that he'll not have an exorcist run away or betray the Black Order. He even made the supervisor to send me on a mission to get me out of the way, so he could force synthesizing innocence on the girl. About three-days-later I've found out her name, which is Lenalee Lee, and a couple of times when she was hiding she would end up hiding in the training room where I'll be when I don't have any missions. Right now she's in the training room with me with tears running down her face and trying to hide.

"It's okay, Lenalee, I won't hurt." I assured her trying to get closer to her to calm her down. "I promise."

After I said that she came and I hugged her telling her that I'll try to protect her as best as I can. Then Leverrier and his CROWS came into the training room and saw that she is with me.

"Ah, there she is." Leverrier exclaimed. "Get her and send her to her room, and if you have to bind her to her bed, so she wouldn't get away again."

"I don't thank so, Leverrier." I said pulling Lenalee behind me protectively. "You and your CROWS are going to have to fight me to get to her and if I win I'll take care of her while I'm not on a mission."

"Fine, be like that, Blake." He said then turned to the CROWS. "Subdue that exorcist and then take the girl to her room."

"Yes, sir!" The CROWS yelled and then headed my way with their talisman aiming at me, which I happened to avoid.

I took Lenalee over to a wall and told her to stay there, and turned back to the CROWS and ran towards feeling their talisman trying to bind. I then used my innocence and destroyed the talisman and went up to the first CROW near me and knocked him out, and went to the others that are still throwing their talisman at and I avoiding them. I then used my innocence thinking of a katana sword, which my innocence shaped out of my blood and I cut up all of the talisman that aimed in my way. I then shaped my innocence into a rope of some kind and used it to tie the remaining CROWS up, and then went up to Leverrier and we started fighting which he is no joke good at. I then used my innocence in both hands and formed them into knives, and I swished them around Leverrier and necked his cheek. I then saw an opening that would have me the winner, and took it for I kicked as hard between his legs and he went down grabbing himself.

"I win, Leverrier." I said to him mockingly, as well as grinning. "Come on Lenalee, I bet you're hungry, for I am."

As I was turning away from Leverrier and his CROWS I heard him say he'll get me back for it, and I said to him I'll be waiting then. I walked with Lenalee holding my hand and headed towards the cafeteria, and I also gotten a good look at her as well, for she had dark green hair and violet eyes. When we gotten to the cafeteria, and gotten our meal we sat down and started eating. Lenalee acted like she's starving, for she was gulping down her food like she's very hungry.

"See, Lenalee, I'll try to protect you when I'm here." I told her reassuring her that as long as I'm here with her she is safe. "If not me try to look for Jeffrey Pines he is also an Exorcist like us."

"Hai, thank nee-chan." She said to me. "What's your name? For you already know my name."

"My name is Eliza, okay." I told her.

"Okay, Eliza-nee." She said with a smile on her face

About two minutes later, Jeffrey came to the table that we were eating at and sat down with his tray. He started eating without saying a word and then he decided to look around and saw Lenalee sitting next to me eating her meal, and then looked at me.

"What did you do?" He said giving me a look like I did something wrong.

"I did nothing, and even if I did I'm not telling~" I said with a innocent smile.

"One of these days you're going to be the death of me." He said shaking his head and I was holding giggle back without him knowing.

"Ah, don't blame yourself you know how I am." I said having a glint of mischief in my eyes.

He give me a look that says he's going to have to keep an eye on me, and then turned back to Lenalee, and asked her for her name and how she is doing. Lenalee looked at him with shyness and I told her that it was Jeffrey and he wouldn't hurt her, so she told him her name and we went back to our meals. Then a finder came to us and told me that I am needed in the supervisors office, so I got up and told Jeffrey to keep an eye on her and headed towards the supervisor's office.

I know why I'm needed in there, for it could be because beating the crap out of the CROWS and Leverrier or it could be another mission. I just hope it's another mission, for it's about beating the CROWS and Leverrier up I might die of boredom from the supervisor's lecture. I just gotten up to the door of the office and noticed there is no CROWS, which means it's not about the beating up someone higher up, like I care about higher ups. I knocked on the door and the supervisor told me to come in, so I opened the door and walked inside.

"What ever it is I didn't do it." I told the elderly supervisor with an innocent smile and looking to the side of the room avoiding his eyes.

"What did you do, Eliza?" The supervisor asked looking at me with suspecting eyes.

"Nothing, sir." I said laughing awkwardly whilst still looking away. "What did you need me for, sir?"

"Hmm, well you see I'll be retiring soon, and somebody who's taking over me is being trained, but won't take my job right away." He said still looking at me suspiciously. "Also when that time comes the Pope will be coming to this Black Order, for some sort inspection and a meeting."

"Just being curious sir why did you need me hear to tell me that?" I asked not getting why I'm here so he can tell me about all of that.

"Because I thought you might want to know that Leverrier asked to have a rematch with you." He said given me a knowing smile. "Also the person who's taking over is coming here as my apprentice before I retire, and that person happens to be the older brother of the girl you protected from Leverrier."

"I see, so her brother decided to work for the people that took his sister away to be with her, right?" I asked looking into his hazel blue eyes.

"Yep, also I almost forgot another exorcist will be coming in a couple of years." He said before looking at his papers and started signing them. "So remember my apprentice comes here in three months, the Pope and Leverrier will come next year, and the new exorcist in a couple of years."

"Yes, sir." I said before walking out the door to where Lenalee and Jeffrey are.

I was thinking about telling Lenalee about her brother coming here in about three months, and I can see that she would be surprise seeing him also happy. I went into the cafeteria and saw that Jeffrey and Lenalee were still eating, so I went over to them and told them that Leverrier left until next year, and also told Lenalee that there will be a surprise for her in three months. I had to keep telling that it's a surprise, and she has to wait until three months.

_**AN: Please review so that I can know if I'm doing okay, and see if I need to fix something in my stories.**_


	6. Meeting Komui Lee & The Rematch

~Three Months Later~

Jeffrey's P.O.V.

Eliza said that Lenalee's older brother is coming very soon, and when he does I need to get him to go to Lenalee as soon as possible. Eliza also said that it's a surprise for Lenalee, and that I'm not to tell her that her brother will be moving into the Black Order to be close to Lenalee, so she wouldn't be alone anymore. I just hope that Leverrier wouldn't break the siblings apart again, for by the looks of it Lenalee looked broken enough that she wanted to die than be separated from her only family member.

I was walking down the hallway to kill a little bit of time, for today is when Komui Lee is coming to the Order. I then decided to look at the ceiling when I walked into someone, and when I looked up and saw a man with long hair pulled into a ponytail including wearing glasses. I then knew this has to be Lenalee's brother, for they both have same color eyes, but the hair color is a little bit different.

"Sorry about that, I was busy looking at paper work." Komui said picking up the papers that he must have dropped when we walked into each other. "I'm guessing that you're one of the exorcists that lives here."

"Yes, I am." I said. "I'm Jeffrey Pines, and I'm guessing you Komui Lee?"

"Yes, I am." He said. "How did you know?"

"Well one I never saw you here before and two I know your little sister." I said smiling at him and saw him pale a little then tears started come down from his eyes. "You don't have to cry, my friend protected her from Leverrier three months ago."

"It's a relief that I finally found my little sister, I thought I lost her forever." He said wiping away the stray tears. "Where is she? I want to see her."

"Just follow me, for she is with my friend right now." I said mentioning him to follow me where Eliza's room is.

We went to down that hallway and up the stairs to where Eliza's room is at and once we did I knocked on her door. She said to come in, so I told Komui to stay here saying that it's a surprise for Lenalee, and he nodded understood why. I went into the room and saw Lenalee drawing in a sketchbook that Eliza gotten on her way back from her last mission.

"Lenalee's surprise is here." I said loud enough for both of the girls to hear me. "The surprise standing outside the door, why don't you go open it Lenalee?"

Lenalee smiled and ran up to the door and opened it. When she did she saw someone that she didn't think she'll ever see again she then burst into tears and ran up to her brother hugging him while crying. Then she passed out and Komui caught her just in time and went into Eliza's room and laying her down on the bed holding her hand. It was about thirty minutes later until Lenalee woke up again saying that it had to be dream and that her brother is not here.

"Lenalee, he is here, and he happens to be you surprise." Eliza explained. "I found out that he'll be moving into the Order three months ago and thought that it should become you surprise to cheer you from being separated from him."

Lenalee got out bed and hugged Eliza and then went back to Komui hugging and crying into his neck. Komui just held her saying that nothing is going to separate them again, for they are family and family sticks together. I looked at Eliza when Komui said that and saw that she had tears in her eyes, so I went up to her and hugged her to let her know that I'm still with her and won't leave her behind like we had to do with Red. Lenalee looked up from hugging her brother not crying anymore and looked at Eliza.

"Eliza-nee, I still see you as an older sister, so please don't be sad." Lenalee said noticing that Eliza was about to cry.

"That's not why I'm crying Lenalee, I've left someone behind thinking that I'll be protecting them once I'm gone, but now I think I've might made a mistake of leaving him behind." Eliza said wiping away the unwanted tears and going over to Lenalee and hugged her. "And I see him as a little brother that I've never had, for we were both abandon by our biological family, and I'm so terrible at naming things or even people that I've named him Red."

"So that's why name him Red, you're terrible at names." I said trying to lighten up the mood, but noticed it wasn't working for Eliza was looking at. She then got up and walked towards me with a menacing aroua and kicked me in the shine. 'Damn it, I think she broke my leg.' I thought after saying ow and holding my leg.

~One Year Later~

Eliza's P.O.V.

The Pope will be coming here soon, as well as Leverrier for our rematch. I don't see why he want's a rematch, unless I broke his pride and he wants to revive it. I getting ready by putting some weapons in the room, so that way it'll be an even match and he won't complain that I beat him unfairly. I just hope he doesn't tri me for something, for he is known to do that. I still wonder why the Pope is coming though, but the question what for?

"Hey, Eliza." Jeffrey said. "I see you're getting ready for that match that Leverrier wants, and you do know he'll probably make an example out of you so that there aren't any more people trying to stand up against him."

"Yes, I know." I said looking at the room's surroundings to make a plan. "It's why I have a plan to make sure that I don't get beat, and that's why I need to prove my strength to him, as well to the Pope."

"So what's the plan?" Jeffrey asked looking clueless even though he's older than me.

"Not telling you, and you'll find out when the match goes in progress." I said looking at him with a look that says not to me again.

"Alright, I'll wait until the match."

It was close to sunset when the Pope and Leverrier came to the Main Black Order Headquarters and they aren't fully alone, for they have about five C.R.O.W.S. and three scientist with them. One of the scientist happens to be the Head of the Asian Brand Twi Chang, the second is her husband, and the third I have no clue who it is, but does look like both Head and the assistant so a possibly their child. Then Leverrier came up to me and give me glare before telling me that I should head towards the training area where we will be fighting.

I started having some sort of suspension that the reason why the Pope and the scientist are here is because they want to see to the re-match between me and Leverrier and then have their meeting. I still went to the training area to get ready and concentrate about the fight, as well as hoping that I'll win, so that whatever he is going to do to me after him winning will not be good or pretty. About fifteen minutes later the arrivals came into the training area and Leverrier stood his ground, and beckon me over to where he and the Pope stood at. I got a good look at the Pope he looked like an elderly man, but the in his blue eyes he looked like he still had his youth to him, and Leverrier walked away after saying that he needed to talk to his C.R.O.W.S.

"Ah, you must be Eliza Blake." The Pope said. "My name is Gregory XVI, and from what I understand you fought one of my inspectors."

"Yes, sir, and I'll apologize to about that about he'll have to apologize about what he said about us exorcist," I said which happens to be true, "for when I first met him he claimed that we exorcist are pawns that can be disposable, but hard to find. Which to me sounds like he doesn't like us at all."

"Hmm, I see, I guess if you when this match I'll make him say his sorry to every insult that he said about you exorcist." Gregory XVI said. "As well as talking to in private if you do win this match."

"Sir, are you saying that I can't win this match?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm just putting it like that, for I never seen you fight before and also hope that you do win." He said looking at me straight into my eyes.

While he was still staring into my eyes, I had reached up to slide my glasses down and up to get a look at his aura to see if his telling the truth. When I saw what I wanted and seen that he is definitely telling the truth to me, for when I look at the aura and his words at the same, then both the words and aura would be an sync. After sliding my glasses back where they belong, I looked away for a brief second to adjust to the glasses again from out of it.

"I believe you and thank you for corporation." I said knowing that he'll be asking me how I knew that he was telling the truth.

"How did you know that I was telling you the truth?" He asked since I knew he'll be asking me, I decided to tell him about what happened to my eyes on my first mission, but after the match.

"I'll explain after the match, sir." I told him and was about to walk away. "May I please get ready for the match?"

"Of course, and I'll be on the side lines watching the match play out."

I went to take my position and saw Leverrier talking to some C.R.O.W.S. and knew that he's going to have me fight them as well. Then the C.R.O.W.S. came on to the mats that was laid out on the training floor and started to do throw their talisman. When I saw them headed towards me I activated my innocence, but not the usual way instead I just thought of a weapon that I wanted or needed to take them down in may be in one go. The weapon that came out was a whip that has a sharp edge that could possibly kill someone if aimed at a general area. I then swished the whip towards the talisman, which destroyed them just like that, and then gotten to the point where I tied the C.R.O.W.S. yet again, but this time with a whip. It was then Leverrier's turn to go against me and this time he was faster and grabbed one of the weapons, which happens to be a double edge sword that I had laid out for him to get. So I then put my plan in action and grabbed a small knife, and ran towards him. Leverrier of course avoided me this time and we started to fight each other in sync, and since I'm not using my innocence I don't have the leverage to defeat him like I did the last time. I jumped back just in time when the sword came at me, and used that chance to use the butt of my knife to knock out Leverrier.

When Leverrier went down, everyone applauded and went up to me to congratulate me. I went up to the C.R.O.W.S and untied them and they went to their leader and picked him up and dragged him to the infirmary, so he could get treated for any possible injury. I saw the Pope talking to the supervisor and I wondered what they're talking about, which could be me. I went over to them and heard what they're talking about.

"I believe that you might need to take her to Hevlaska." Gregory XVI said to the supervisor. "Also when that is done we need to go in the meeting room, and to talk about what we saw."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked walking closer to them.

"Well I thought it is best to take you to Hevlaska to see if synthesization rate went up and if we have time after the meeting that I have with the supervisors and generals that should have been here before me."

"Okay, sir I'll go down to Hevlaska to get checked." I said to them.

Supervisor P.O.V.

I took the Pope, Eliza and as well as the generals and other supervisors that are here to Hevlaska. I looked at Eliza and noticed that her glowed a light green.

'Hmm, I wonder why Eliza's eyes glowed like that.' I thought then turning my head before she notice me looking at her. She is after all is nine-years-old, and even if she's that old she is very we reached to the bottom of the basement where Hevlaska is at and Eliza went up to the edge when Hevlaska showed up.

"Hello, everyone." Hevlaska said. "It's been a very long time since I saw any of you, so why are all of you down here?"

"We're here, because we're curious about Eliza's synth of her innocence." Twi said to Hevlaska. "For we believe that her innocence synth might have went up unknowingly."

"Of course," Hevlaska said, "Eliza, do you mind if I do check your innocence to?"

"Yes, you may check my innocence if you want." Eliza said and went up to Hevlaska, then Hevlaska lifted up Eliza. "99%, 110%, 120%, 150%, 200%, 230%... 230% is her highest percentage in synthesizing her innocence, also her innocence seems familiar to me a long time ago, but it was the same innocence but different accommodator."

"What do you mean by that, Hevlaska?"


	7. Explanation

_~ Previous Chapter ~_

_"Hello, everyone." Hevlaska said. "It's been a very long time since I saw any of you, so why are all of you down here?"_

_"We're here, because we're curious about Eliza's synth of her innocence." Twi said to Hevlaska. "For we believe that her innocence synth might have went up unknowingly."_

_"Of course," Hevlaska said, "Eliza, do you mind if I do check your innocence to?"_

_"Yes, you may check my innocence if you want." Eliza said and went up to Hevlaska, then Hevlaska lifted up Eliza. "99%, 110%, 120%, 150%, 200%, 230%... 230% is her highest percentage in synthesizing her innocence, also her innocence seems familiar to me a long time ago, but it was the same innocence but different accommodator."_

_"What do you mean by that, Hevlaska?"_

_~ End of Previous Chapter ~_

Nobody's P.O.V.

"I mean that this innocence is a generation innocence, where it goes from parent to child, but in this case from mother to daughter." Hevlaska explained.

"In other words, this child is from a long line of accommodators?" The supervisor asked.

"Yes, and this innocence first accommodator is a Priestess from about 7000 years ago." Hevlaska said. "The Priestess is something what you call a messenger, but in her case the messenger of the Heart of her descendants would carry her innocence for generations until the war is over."

"That is very curious indeed." The Pope said looking at Eliza with wonder. "But can Miss Blake track down the Heart?"

"Sadley no she can't, for if she can then so can I." Hevlaska said. "But the one that can track down the Heart is the Apocryphos, who protects the Heart from those that either want's to destroy it or control it."

"I see, so this Apocryphos is it the same as Eliza Blake?" Edgar Chang Martin asked.

"No, for the Apocryphos is an independent Innocence that was created by the Heart to only protect him or her from those who's a threat." Hevlaska explained. "The Heart of course gives the generation innocence a message to pass down to enemies or allies or even both, and that is Eliza Blake's job once the Heart awakens again."

"Wait, what do you mean once the Heat awakens again?" Twi Chang asked. "The Heart itself is asleep from due to an injury from around 7000 years ago, and needs to wait until it heals." Hevlaska explained. "The Apocryphos is however still awake to protect the Heart, and will try to contact Eliza Blake once it finds out if she is alive and is able to give messages."

"So whenever I'm able to give out messages is when the Apocryphos will come looking for me to let me know how the Heart is doing and that I'll need to be prepared for messages to deliver, right?" Eliza asked Hevlaska.

"Yes, that is correct you will have to be prepared to give messages to both fellow exorcist and the enemy."

"Well it looks like we got what we need, so lets go back to the top and have the meeting." The Pope said while he helped Eliza back on the platform, for she was still hanging in the air by Hevlaska.

Once they got back to the main floor everyone that are involved in the meeting went inside an empty room with round table in the center. Eliza waited outside, for she still has to talk to the Pope about what happen to her eyes and how she can use them. Hopefully she can stay at the Black Order until she's fifteen, and then she can go to the central. It was about two and half hours later when they came out and Eliza was sitting on the ground waiting for the meeting to be over. She got up when they walked out and when the Pope came out out he told her to follow him into a private office.

"I'm guessing you already know what it is that I want to know, right?" The Pope asked sitting down behind the oak desk with his hands folded in front of him.

"Yes, you want to know how I knew you were telling the truth, right?" Eliza asked sitting in the sit across from him.

"Yes."

"Okay then, on my first mission I had a little trouble with an Akuma that seems to grow back limbs that it lost, and I of course had cut off on of those limbs and the Akuma swinged its blood into my eyes. Which had given me hard time, for I couldn't see anything and I had to concentrate on the Akuma. When I found the Akuma I used my innocence and cut it in half which destroyed it. Afterwards on the way back the Order I've noticed changes with my eyes sight, so when I took the bandages off while the finders were trying to keep me from taking them off. I ended up seeing some things that I can't seem to explain, for every time when I look at someone it's like seeing their true selves. When we finally gotten back to the Order I hid in my room so I wouldn't see anything like that again, but when the scientist found out how much it bothers me then made me some glasses that cancels it." Eliza explained. "It worked and I had no trouble with it, so I began to take them off more and see what else it can do, and found out that I can use it to see if someone is telling the truth or if they Akuma or something like that."

"That is very interesting and that is a rare." The Pope said leaning back into his chair and putting his hands on his chest. "For that is both a gift and curse for you isn't it?"

"Yes, sir." Eliza said looking down at her hands.

"So do you want to come to the central?" The Pope asked looking at the girl, who looked up at his question.

"I think it's best that I wait until I get older possibly at fifteen, which is four years." Eliza said.

"Hmm, I see, when is your birthday?" The Pope said and Eliza looked at him and blushed a little.

"You see I never I celebrated my birthday for almost seven years, so I kind of forgot when my birthday is and how I know my is that I use New Years as my substitute birthday."

"Then about a month from now is when you turn twelve, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay then I'll have someone from the central to pick you up after New Years when you turn fifteen, so be prepared by then." The Pope said getting up and headed towards the door before stopping and turning to look at Eliza. "I recommend that you get journal to write down about your missions, so that you know what you think about this Holy War."

When the Pope left to go to his Chambers for the night, Eliza got up from her chair and went to her chambers without anyone knowing or that everyone is already in bed sleeping, for how late it is.

_**AN: Tell me what you think so far about this story and I'm working on OC information for the next chapter.**_


	8. OC Info

**Name:** _Eliza Blake_

**Birthdate:** _Jan. 1, 18?_

**Background:** _Was five-years-old when she was abandoned by her supposedly parents or guardians, and also finding Red/Allen as a newborn in an alley. Went to an orphanage and met Jeffrey Pines, and they ran away together with Red/Allen to a circus before Eliza and Jeffrey had to leave to become exorcist. She is also known as the Heart of Innocence messenger._

**Innocence:** _Blood_

**Personality:** _Brave, cunning, smart, caring, and stubborn._

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> _Jeffrey Pines_

**Birthdate:** _April 3, 18?_

**Background:** _Became an orphan after his mother passed away with an illness, he inherited his father's heirloom which happens to be innocence and he of course became its accommodator. When meeting Eliza Blake he thought that he is no longer alone, and so he ran away with her to the circus before going to become an exorcist as well. He happens to be fallen in love with Eliza in the future._

**Innocence:** _Pendent that become two revolvers/handguns._

**Personality:** _Caring, stubborn, loyal, brave, and smart._

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> _Unknown (Supervisor)_

**Birthdate:** _Unknown_

**Background:** _Is the supervisor of the Black Order when Eliza and Jeffrey came to be exorcist. He is about to retire and pass down the title Supervisor to Komui Lee, Lenalee Lee's older brother._

**Innocence:** _None_

**Personality:** _Caring, loyal, smart, and stubborn._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will be other's to come in the future.<strong>_


End file.
